


Marella's View

by Erithacus (Esslyn)



Category: Airwolf
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First Time, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:07:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23881303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esslyn/pseuds/Erithacus
Relationships: Michael Coldsmith Briggs III/Marella (Airwolf)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Marella's View

As they sat down the worn sofa sagged in its familiar way, tilting them both towards the middle. Marella relaxed into it and let her head rest against her sister's shoulder. Managing to keep her wine glass upright she took a healthy swallow before her sister had a chance to move and jostle her.

A small part of her very intelligent mind was suggesting that she didn't really need any more to drink right now, but the rest was enjoying the rare treat of getting totally blasted, somewhere safe, with someone she trusted completely. Yasmin was the only one to know the truth of her clandestine marriage to a certain Mr Coldsmith-Briggs, she'd had no chance of anything approaching a party at the time, so this was a rare opportunity to let her guard down and talk about anything she wanted.

She turned and spontaneously wrapped her free arm around her twin in a tight hug. Yasmin laughed indulgently; the happy drunk stage had arrived. Well Marella was long overdue letting her hair down. If she wasn't working, she was studying, or thinking about studying, or thinking about working. If she wasn't in a relationship with someone she either worked or learnt with it would probably have been impossible. Prompted by this thought, she hugged Marella back and whispered.

So remind me how you guys actually got started dating again, because you’d already been working for him a year or so before anything happened right?

That’s right. She smiled wistfully as the memories bloomed.

So we had a bit of normal office chit-chat, you know, talking about our plans for the weekend. Michael said he was playing in a polo game at a fundraising day for his club. I’d heard he played but I'd never really thought about him riding, it seemed so far from the image of the man I worked with. Anyway I'd never seen a polo match so when he said anyone was free to come along I decided I would.

It was a beautiful day, sunny and hot and the people were actually really friendly, much nicer than I'd expected. There was a PA system; a commentator explaining what was happening and I was enjoying learning about the game.

Someone pointed out Michael when he was playing and at the end of his last match I wandered over as the team were dismounting. I remember how his hair was sweaty and darker than I'd ever seen it. He took a bottle of water from someone and gulped most of it down, then he took off his sunglasses and poured the rest over his head and it was like a bolt of lightning, all of a sudden I truly saw him as a man.

When the teams mingled later, all showered and changed, I remember almost all of them were wearing clean polo uniforms, you know the sturdy white trousers with polo shirts, but not Michael. He was wearing a pure white linen shirt, open a couple of buttons at the neck and loose tan linen trousers as if he was on a beach - he looked so relaxed and sexy with his hair still damp, I was totally mesmerised.

Yasmin was hanging on every word.

So what did you do?

When there was a break in conversation, I went over to say hello…

_Although he was wearing dark sunglasses, she had the impression he was watching her, certainly he didn't turn away for even a second as she picked her way over through the milling crowd. He was indeed watching her. Had been ever since he'd spotted her with astonishment. Taking in her unusual block coloured summer dress in layered pink and white, he was struck again by the effortless style and class she always projected. She looked more born and bred to this club than many of the moneyed but tasteless hanger's on that it also catered to. But he knew how far from the truth that really was._

_Without speaking they both took glasses from a passing waiter. Finally he looked her up and down more theatrically, but with genuine appreciation and raised his glass in salute._

_Marella you look absolutely breathtaking._

_I was thinking something similar about you, Michael. As soon as she said his name, a feeling came over her as if she'd walked from cool shade into a beam of sunlight._

_Would you like to see the horses or stroll by the music that's coming up? Or would you prefer a cool seat out of the sun?_

_Oh I don't mind the heat, a visit to the horses sounds good. He reached out and took her hand as naturally as if he'd been doing it for years and headed in the direction of the stable block. As she trailed for a moment half a step behind him, she caught a trace of his cologne in the air. It wasn't very noticeable in the office, but freshly applied it melded with the warmth of the air and the fizz of the champagne to become one glorious multi-sensory experience._

_The dry ground was level and in her sensibly wedge-heeled sandals she didn't have to worry about her footing so she had plenty of time to concentrate on the fact that he was still holding her hand. Deliberately. By the time they reached the barn and he had to let go to swing the door open, she knew she'd decided to encourage this and see where it might lead._

_Although he waved towards the first stall, holding a beautiful grey dappled mare he didn't even pretend to look at the horse. He was looking at her. By now she was certain they'd crossed into a whole new playground. As her hand fell from the stall rail, he slowly reached out for it again, giving her plenty of time to restore order and normality if she wanted. But she didn't want. She acknowledged to herself that right now, all she wanted was him._

_She stepped forward and slid her hand lightly up from his palm to hold his bare forearm below the rolled up sleeve. His skin was warm and she took another half step towards him. He swallowed, reaching up slowly to take off his sunglasses and hook them into his shirt pocket. The blond hairs on his chest shining in the sun distracted her for a moment before she met his sky blue eyes._

_Those eyes studied her for a second, he was nervous, she realised. But he closed the gap and brought his hand up to her face. Before there was time for another thought she met his mouth with her lips. Her heart was thundering as fiercely as his mount's hooves had pounded the ground earlier. She was unprepared for the heat and passion that exploded between them. Before she knew it she was resting her cheek against his, breathing in his scent again as she tried to catch her breath. Her palms rested against his chest and she could feel him panting._

_Pressing a kiss to her temple, his arms urged her forward and he gave ground, taking them just a few steps to one side of the door and into the shaded part of the stable. Unexpectedly he leaned back against the wall and drew her in. She smiled to herself, ever the gentleman, he was making sure she knew she was free not to continue if she didn't want to._

_Instead of the hot rush and fiery kisses they'd just exchanged, he gently tilted her chin with his fingers, closed his eyes and kissed her as softly as the brush of a rose petal. But he didn't stop, exploring her thoroughly, savouring every taste and she lost herself in the intoxicating feelings. Her fingers edged under his loose shirt to grip his waist, moving up his side until she encountered rough textured skin on his shoulder blade. Scars, she realised just as she noticed that he had stilled against her. Stepping back with a smile she didn't notice his uncertain expression as she walked to the open door looking left and right as she closed it, to figure out how she could secure it against untimely interruptions._

_Glancing over her shoulder at him in case he knew where the key was kept, she mentally slapped herself. He was looking at the floor with a devastated expression. Hurriedly she found some wood she could wedge under as a door stop and quickly reached into an inner pocket in her clutch bag before approaching him in time to stay his hand as he was about to retrieve his sunglasses from his shirt and shield himself once more._

_Michael. He looked up and a welter of emotions crossed his face as he realised she hadn't been walking away from him. Before he could think to become embarrassed, she shook her head._

_I'm sorry. That was silly timing from me , I just wanted to make sure no one was going to burst in while we're . . . she smiled. The hurt faded from his face into a wry smile into naked desire. Magnetised she swept forward and they crashed together. The horses could have been juggling fire while singing the Marseillaise for all the notice they took of their surroundings for a while._

_Despite the intense lust dominating her thoughts a part of her still noticed that he didn't just drop her panties as she lifted her foot through, no he shoved them into his pocket to keep them clean. After that she recalled flashes as if the sunlight were strobing through her memories. She remembered tasting his sweat with her mouth and teeth pressed against his neck. Her height was an advantage, her hands gripped his shoulders as his fingers explored her intimately, patiently. His white shirt was unbuttoned but kept on as there was nowhere to rest it that wouldn't leave marks._

_His movements inside her now made her clench tightly and dig her fingers into him. Oh she wanted him! Reluctantly lifting his chin, bringing his mouth away from her breasts (thanking herself for her fortuitous button fronted wardrobe selection) she dropped her hand down to the hard length pushing against her thigh. Touching him through his trousers she heard a deep gasp by her ear, realised he wasn't wearing any underwear in this heat._

_She undid the fly and pushed them until they dropped feeling him carefully stepping back. Reaching into her pocket she extracted the foil packet her clutch had supplied earlier. She enjoyed watching him throw his head back as she stroked him firmly with one hand. Kissing his throat, smelling his warm skin, hearing his deep breaths she didn't want to waste time and as his fingers shimmered through her wetness again she brushed the strands of hair off his forehead and told him she wanted him to make love to her now._

_As his eyes met hers she used her teeth to open the condom packet, blew the latex open and unrolled it over him, aroused even more by the sight of him enjoying the feeling, mouth open as he reigned in the urge to move. Kissing her deeply on the mouth, neck, moaning helplessly into her ear as her fingers pressed tightly down to the base of him. He'd already nudged her feet apart and moved his hands to her thighs, now without wasting a second he took a wider stance - bent his knees and lifted her easily. She squeezed her legs around his hips, pressing on his shoulders as he found the connection and entered her._

_He lowered her, careful control making sure it wasn't too sudden until he was deeply and fully inside her. All the while she noticed his eyes occasionally flicked between hers, as if this close he had to be sure they were both giving him the same message. Stepping forward he trapped her against the wall for support while the sensation overwhelmed him._

_The urgent passion reignited; there was nothing restrained about the sex they had. Orgasm imminent his thrusts slowed. He leaned a shoulder hard against her for a split second, shifted one arm to grip around the back of her waist and freed the other hand to push her hair back out of her face. Pressed breast to breast, as intense pleasure exploded inside her, she saw a matching pink flush rise in his neck and cheeks as her spasms drew a few final hard deep thrusts and then he was coming too, mouth open wide, exhaling loudly._

_With the benefit of his handkerchief wet under a tap, they cleaned up, redressed and looked as clean and neat as they could in the circumstances. As she retrieved her clutch bag, she saw he was lost in thought, staring at the floor. Michael? She called softly. You alright? She relaxed when he cast her a dazzling smile and straightened. Very alright, he chuckled, taking her arm. Just checking my feet were still touching the ground. She shook her head and laughed._

~***~

So where is your husband tonight? Marella leant back and smiled, it was so nice to hear that word. Using it normally was just one more albeit small treat to look forward to when one or both of them finally quit the cloak and dagger world that was their lifeblood.

Poland. He's at a NATO conference in Warsaw for the next couple of days. She lifted her wine glass into the final rays of the setting sun angling through the windows, appreciating the warm ruby tone of the liquid inside.

Miss him already? Marella grinned sheepishly.

I do! We might not see each other every night, but we see each other most days and you get used to it. It's just not the same when he's away.

Yasmin smiled fondly. She rarely got to see the couple together, it was ingrained in them to be careful. Minimising the risk of getting caught by the wrong person and handing over ammunition for Michael or Marella to be removed from their post. She couldn't imagine what kind of strain that must put on them, but they seemed to be handling it somehow. Certainly her sister looked well and sounded happy which was all that mattered. And at least they did get to see a lot of each other at work, even if it wasn't the kind of close contact that couples in a more standard relationship took for granted because they could have it at any time, she wouldn't have said it necessarily lacked intimacy.

How's your Stefan? Marella enquired, around a mouthful of bruschetta.

Oh he's fine. Off on a windsurfing jaunt with his brothers for a couple of days. She was trying to keep conversation about herself to a minimum because they could talk about that on the phone at anytime. It was Marella's life that was more guarded.

She leaned forward now that Marella had settled back and picked up a couple of olives from one of the varied dishes she'd spread out. She'd really wanted to make the brief time they had together special and she knew it wasn't champagne, nights out or fancy restaurants her sister needed. Thanks to the salaries of two senior intelligence agents and the powerful image they were expected to maintain, she had luxe in spades. No, it was family, home-cooking and no make-up. It was movie nights, no phones and walking around barefoot in pyjamas she needed. All the ordinary things she sacrificed for the Firm.

So how's it all going between you two?

It's going fine. It's changed a little I suppose, I mean, since Red Star. But I'd say, it's better, if anything. More intense. That's the feeling I get from Michael. It doesn't take a genius to work out that nearly losing me's made every minute feel more valuable. And for me as well. Our job may not directly put us at risk out in the field much, but it does bring us into contact with a lot of very dangerous individuals.

Yeah don't remind me, I worry about you enough already. You nearly lost Michael too, it's natural you're going to take each other for granted less after something like that isn't it? Marella nodded with a wry twist to her lips, but to her dismay Yasmin saw her eyes fill.

I don't remember it though, so I didn't have to feel it the same way he did. When I came out of the coma his hair had pretty much grown back from the surgery and he was already starting to walk again. I slept through his pain, the operations, physiotherapy, everything! I know and I keep being told that we were both lucky to live, but I never actually saw him lying there bleeding and critically injured in intensive care.

But he had to cope with his injuries alone and with seeing me lying there every day, dead to the world, no one able to tell him for sure if I'd ever wake up. Her voice fell to a whisper.

He couldn't even show how he was really feeling about it to anyone. He said after visiting me the first time he had to lock himself in the nearest empty room for a while. It must have been awful. The image of Archangel breaking down alone in a lonely, silent room always forced itself into her mind. Yasmin reached out to hold her hand.

But Marella, he's so unusual for a man these days - hiring women as well as men for powerful jobs, walking around wearing white every day - I always think of him as a very strong individual. I have to say I'm a little surprised, I just wouldn't have pegged him as someone who'd be ashamed for people to see his tears if he needed to cry.

I'm sure he did when they were for himself! She sounded a little angry.

It's not nothing to suffer a point blank missile attack, see your colleagues killed, narrowly escape with your own life, permanent injury and half your eyesight. He did not get over that as easily as he makes people believe, I know. But he couldn't show that level of emotion over me! You know we don't have the freedom to risk raising any suspicions in public.

Oh Ella! And he must have had no one around that he could trust to talk to either, no wonder...

No wonder what, Marella finally prodded.

Oh it's just - now I'm thinking about how he sounded when he was calling me every day to tell me how you were. I'd be crying down the line at him or worrying out loud, scared to death and he must have been feeling exactly the same but having to hold it in, in case people were monitoring. I could hear it in his voice now that I think about it. She looked guiltily at Marella.

I'm so sorry, how selfish of me. I even shouted at him sometimes as if he was to blame for you getting hurt. I was just so scared. I should have been a lot more supportive. I hope I get a chance to talk to him myself soon. Marella wiped her eyes and took a deep breath, squeezing Yasmin's hand in understanding and forgiveness.

We'll just have to make it happen won't we. They resumed their munching and drank in companionable silence for a while.

He's a pretty unique guy isn't he?

He is absolutely, unbelievably fucking special, she said with feeling. Yasmin laughed, she loved hearing her stylish and professional sister swearing!

Well I guess he just about deserves you then. Marella rolled her eyes but was grinning as Yasmin went to the kitchen and replaced the hors d'oeuvre with a platter of oven-roasted tomatoes, pickles, bread, cheese and cold meats.

So are you guys finding time to, um, you know, get it together these days? Marella snorted into her glass and laughed out loud at her sister's indelicate change of topic.

Since when did you get all mealy-mouthed? You know all about my sex life and you're not shy about sharing your own - who are you and what have you done with my sister! Yasmin gave her a shove.

Alright! You're right. We've always been frank I don't know why I'm pussyfooting around. Well I suppose I thought after what happened things might not be the same. So are you getting your rocks off these days my girl? Marella angled a bright knowing glance at her and said nothing.

Come on I need details dammit. You're a spy with six undergraduate degrees, you're married to your boss, who's also a spy and who no one should know you're in love with and you see nearly every day but you theoretically live in separate houses – none of this is even remotely normal - how the hell do you manage it?!

Marella topped up their glasses and snuggled closer.

Well we don't beat around the bush too much, we say what we mean with each other.

Details! Details!

So we can't discuss it out loud obviously, you never know who's listening and we don't dare leave anything in writing. But we have our own little sign language, holding our hands a certain way means 'I love you'. Tapping fingers in a specific order means there's a message at a certain dead drop. Stuff like that.

Wow! Like real spies eh?! That earned her a roll of the eyes.

Intelligence agents! They both said together and giggled.

And we've kind of learnt not to dither about sex. We have a bidding system when we get time together to be naughty.

Bidding? Yas screwed her face up puzzled.

Well he'll ask what I fancy and I might say . . .

_I think I'd like you to stand, maybe with your feet apart and your hands against the wall?_

_Marella wound her arms under his white jacket to wrap snugly around his trim waist and smiled up at him. They always hugged a lot when they had privacy. The lack of this most humdrum of contacts was the biggest frustration in their day to day lives. She felt like a battery recharging; taking comfort from the feel of his arms around her and the sound of his heartbeat. Reacquainting herself with the smell of his skin and the warmth of his body. Hearing him breathing in deeply, his face in her hair, sighing softly with contentment. They simply embraced for a long time, until finally her feet demanded to be let out of her heels. Michael took her hand as she kicked off her shoes and looked at her with a twinkle in his eye._

_Anything in particular you'd like to do tonight?_

_She smiled mischievously at him, it always sounded like a loaded question drawled slowly in his fascinatingly cadenced accent, and she did have a few ideas in mind._

_She met his blue-eyed gaze for a long moment, then allowed hers to travel slowly and with intent down his white shirt while she thought about the body she now knew so well underneath. Tightening her hold on his hand, she used the leverage to pull herself closer to him. Drawing him towards her with a hand on his neck she gently brushed his stubbled jaw. Breathing in the familiar smell of his fragrance as she reached his ear and in a low voice, made her play._

_She imagined his eyebrow rising._

_He turned his head slightly bringing his mouth in to nuzzle her temple and cheekbones._

_It's like that is it? He replied softly._

_Marella smiled even though he couldn't see it. She was effectively saying that she wanted to be in charge, at least to begin with and for him to assume a more submissive role. It was up to him to agree or make a counter suggestion._

_Sounds...intriguing, then we'll... play it by ear?_

_So for the time being he had no strong preference and was happy to go along. One big bonus of infrequent private time was that there was almost always desire there in them both, a banked fire that just needed a light draught on the coals to revive the flame._

_She pulled the white tie he still loosely wore out of his waistcoat and used it to tug him upwards and to lead him to the wall. Marvelling at how lucky she was that he was always willing to give whatever she needed. Sometimes she might have been thinking of a certain position or he might have been fantasising about a certain foreplay for a while and have a strong desire to take the lead. Sometimes they both did, so they'd either agree who would get their way first or compromise or take turns. Sometimes, rarely, one of them would simply not be prepared to back down and that was respected. She found that rare from him, but when his blood was really up, she always found it ultimately most rewarding to go along. Being in control so much during the day, he generally didn't need to dominate out of hours._

_Taking his wrists, she placed Michael's hands on the wall at chest height and pushed his feet apart and back so he had to lean forwards, much like a prisoner about to be searched. But she was gentle. Being in charge didn't mean bullying to either of them. And at times, such as when she caught sight of faded scars on his wrists, she was reminded that he'd certainly been in this pose for real more than once in the past._

_She leaned against his back and hugged him again, then began to ply her hands slowly and deliberately up the satin panel of his waistcoat and down his sides. Enjoying the feel of his lean muscles under tension in that position. He was grinning in pleasurable anticipation as she slid her hands under his arms and stroked across his chest under his shirt._

_Ducking around in front of him, he mouthed 'I love you' as she smiled up and gave him a quick kiss before turning up his collar and taking his tie all the way off. She leaned in and kissed him more slowly, gently rubbing her lips against his, giving him time to join in as she slowly unbuttoned his waistcoat and removed it. Each time she slipped an arm free, he replaced his hand on the wall without prompting._

_Finally she was unbuttoning his smooth white shirt and drawing it out of his waistband. Getting into it more he opened his mouth and allowed her warm tongue inside with a hum of pleasure. Marella was leading so he let her play, not trying to meet her on equal terms or force the pace; that wasn't his role. Instead he closed his eyes and enjoyed not knowing what she would do next._

_As she eased the shirt open wider and a slipped her cool hands inside he shifted his weight, imperceptibly he hoped, a little further onto his stronger right leg. He didn't want her conscious of it but equally he didn't want to give his knee any excuse to lock - he hoped to be needing it later. She didn't seem to notice and kissed lightly along his jaw, down his neck and along his collarbone, fingers playing deliciously over his bare torso._

_Then she turned her back and leaned against him, swaying her hips, letting her buttocks gently brush against the front of his trousers every so often. As she made each contact she felt his breath huffing on her neck. Grinding more firmly into him, Michael's cheek came forward to rest on her shoulder and he lightly feathered kisses on first one, then the other side of her neck. Then he was licking her neck as she moved, breathing his rapidly growing desire into her ear, making her skin goose-pimple and her fingers curl._

_His body was beginning to push forward, searching for harder contact. She sidestepped again to one side of his stance, bringing her hips in closer to his. Fondling his buttocks firmly with one hand, the other on his throat, tilting his head up and playing fingers over his parted lips. Enjoying the sound of him panting lightly, she rubbed herself against him and trailed her hand down his chest, his stomach and lower to the front of his trousers. Pressing her hand inwards and lightly touching the hard cock she could feel through the fabric._

_He groaned softly, his eyes closing again as she took her time, caressing his rigid shape through the cloth, stroking upwards over him from base to tip repeatedly until he was panting. He opened his mouth wider, caught two of her fingers from his lips and sucked them suggestively. She responded by pushing them in and out in time with her right hand's movements, to his evident pleasure._

_Then she paused to prolong the overall journey and give him a chance to come down again. After a bit, he opened his eyes, took a deep breath and looked back over his shoulder towards her, still holding himself braced in the same position, his hands glued to but trying to grip the flat wall._

_Kiss me? He demanded breathlessly._

_He communicated his desire and arousal with passionately deep kisses she could lose herself in. She kept herself in contact with a hand on one thigh and his opposite hip. As he sucked her tongue fiercely, she dragged her fingernails across the cloth on his thigh and up over his groin to undo the button and fly._

_He moaned into her mouth as she combed firm fingers through the hair on his stomach, reached into his briefs to bring his erection vertical and stroke him more firmly, enjoying herself immensely. As she increased her pace and pressure his mouth opened again and his hips started to move unconsciously, countering her hands to lengthen each movement._

_He looked directly into her eyes as he did so, showing her his lust, wanting her to feel just how close he was getting and how much he was enjoying what she was doing to him._

_Marella you're gorgeous. He panted._

_Since I'm not allowed to - will you touch yourself for me?_

_Totally serious faced, she released him to step back and lower her panties from under her dress. Before discarding them she brought the gusset up to his lips and touched him with the dampness there. Not to humiliate or objectify him, but because she knew it would arouse him even more to know that she was getting off on this and getting wet from touching him._

_She knew now how erotic he was willing and capable of being. Without hesitation he bit into her knickers and pulled them closer. She shivered as he licked the wetness from them and sucked her fingers through them when she pushed some of the moist fabric a little deeper into his mouth, his eyes on hers, as if he was licking her directly and intimately. Playing his tongue over the red lace, telling her just how he wanted her fingers to touch her own wetness._

_When she finally cast her panties aside to begin gliding a finger over her pearl she kept her hand from him, she didn't want him falling over the edge too soon. Reading her mind he murmured,_

_You've got some catching up to do Em._

_Not a problem, she whispered huskily into his ear._

_He chuckled as she leaned into his chest, trapping his penis between their bodies as she worked on herself. Ignoring him, but allowing him to enjoy the second-hand movements as her hips and arm worked together. Her left hand found a gentle grip in his hair to remind him who was calling the shots here. He tilted his head back, playing up to her control. And he talked slowly to her, caressing her with his melodic voice since he couldn't touch her._

_You are so sexy my love. You've made me so hard now Marella. And hot. I hope I can share my heat with you. I want you so much. I hope you will let me touch you later, because you know how much I like to touch you. I can feel your breasts pressing against my chest. Would you take your dress off now?_

_While he obeyed her physically, she chose to follow his suggestion, stepping back and reaching down to grip the hem and pull the dress up. Unhooking and dropping her bra as well she resumed her position, now pressing her bare nipples to his chest._

_That's better. Although I wish I could touch you now the way you're touching yourself. I love to touch you intimately and excite you. Oh Marella I want you so much. I'd like to taste you and arouse you so much that your precious liquid comes pouring out to beckon me in. I want to take your nipples in my mouth and lick them. Kiss them and suck them and make them hard too. He cut off abruptly with a loud gasp as her hip brushed directly against his cock. She felt him quiver and his body tried to chase the contact, tried to feel more of the warm body working against his. He murmured to her:_

_W_ _hat do you want Marella? Are you going to make yourself come like this, are you going to take yourself all the way pressed up against me, using me while I can't move? While I'm forbidden to touch you, are you going to torture me by selfishly pleasuring yourself all the way? Or are you going to use your hands to finish me off, while I stand here and fight not to move- he took a rasping breath- try not to move even as you're making me come? Or maybe you'll use this position and take me in your mouth. Although if you sucked me off while my hands are trapped like this I would probably go crazy. He uttered this completely matter-of-factly, surprising a laugh from her. It was easy to forget that under the virginal white three piece suits was a man with all kind of experiences who wasn't afraid to talk dirty._

_She was getting close and he knew it._

_Pressing her naked body even more firmly against him again, giving him more of the pressure he craved she let him know what she wanted._

_No Michael, she whispered slowly, drawing it out, feeling for his heavy cock again with her hand._

_I want you to come with me, inside me. She brought her lips close to his ear._

_I want you to fuck me right now._

_Yes ma'am, he whispered into her ear._

_She tightened her hand in his hair as he dropped his from the wall to grip her waist firmly and lift her, stepping forward so her back was pressed and supported against the wall. His forceful move though was initially misleading as for excruciatingly slow minutes he panted roughly against her neck, freeing an arm to rub the head of his penis between her legs and spread her moisture over himself, kissing her and scraping his teeth along her neck, drawing out the moment as long as she could bear, teasing her with the soft skin of his cock._

_When he felt her pussy releasing even more moisture he braced his legs grateful for the strength from his regular horse-riding and used both arms to lift her even higher. Her legs slipped over his hips and he leaned his left arm against the wall again as he finally helped her to sink deeply and satisfyingly onto him._

_Pulse suddenly racing, he pinned her to the wall pressing his heated body hard against her. He fought himself as long as he could to stay still, kissing her with breathless abandon, savouring the moment._

_He gently held and stroked her breast. Her chin lifted and she moaned loudly as he began to move in her. Her right hand slid down through his hair, feeling the sweat at the back of his neck, the other clutching at his body anywhere it could find purchase as his rigid length slid easily inside her over and over. He dropped his hand to lightly touch his thumb against her pearl. His open mouth was pressed by the side of her face._

_Marella. Marella. He spoke her name like an incantation in between thick gasps as he felt the tightness rising within him._

_Come with me Marella. Let yourself go beautiful._

_He changed the angle and depth of his thrusts, feeling sweat trickle down his side. As her legs tightened around him he leant back to see her face as her moans were getting louder until he felt that unmistakable pressure deep within her as her fingers dug into his biceps. That was enough. Deliberately losing any control of rhythm, he let his body's pure need take over, driving harder and faster into her until they were teetering on the brink of that wonderful precipice. At the end he held his breath for a long moment before exhaling tightly in a groan as his ejaculation began and he was as deeply inside her as he could be._

_That last loss of control was always a huge charge for her and he was brave enough not to break eye contact and hide his face at that moment when all thought fled and they were both consumed with the primal sensation. Clutching his sweating body she rode out the waves with him. Still holding all her weight, he loosened his grip on her and brought his face even closer to hers, freeing a hand to tenderly stroke her curly hair off her face even as he was catching his breath. Tenderly he planted a long, soft kiss on her forehead._

~***~

As she turned off the heating and went back for more empty dishes she saw Marella carefully twisting from side to side.

Your back?

Yeah it's just a bit stiff, nothing serious. She rose and helped clearing the table. Yasmin watched and saw that she bent with no sign of pain and relaxed. Since the operations her sister had been through to repair her damaged back she was always grateful that it seemed to have healed as good as new. She'd been so lucky. Well not just lucky, although he'd never mentioned it, she'd heard that in fact Michael had thrown his body over Marella and tried to protect her from missiles for God's sake!

Marella caught her shaking her head.

What?

Oh, nothing.

Come on Yas, I've gotta go pretty early tomorrow, no point leaving anything unsaid is there?

Honestly I was just thinking of Michael's injuries. I know he's probably even got more than I know about. How does he stay so. . . so . . . I don't know, unruffled. I mean he's probably a target for assassination every day of his life isn't he – and so are you! And people have interrogated him and done horrific things to him. How the hell does he just get on with his life like it's nothing? It's amazing.

Marella shrugged. She didn't want to go into details, it was important to Michael not to show vulnerability, even to family. He was complex and she couldn't hope to explain it to Yasmin in five minutes flat. Although he wasn't so old-fashioned as to believe men should be nothing but tough guys, he'd said to her that people didn't treat you the same once they'd seen you hurt or upset, in some cases that was a good thing. But since his ambition was always to try to get over whatever was wrong, he found that easier when people kept feeding him cues with their expectations.

Partly it was inherent secrecy built from a lifetime of dangerous jobs where revealing a weakness could be truly fatal and political manoeuvring where ambitious clever people were always trying to get one up on you. Sometimes they were even on the opposing side, he'd joked!

What she decided to share with Yasmin was the human element.

He's not so different from you or me you know. Sometimes he feels down or stressed or unhappy like everyone else, he's just trained not to show it unless he wants to or it's safe to. And he's the best I've ever met at learning how to manage his feelings, how to function effectively despite his emotions. Remember his family's not like ours, they don't talk about things the way we do. Sometimes they refuse to talk about them at all in fact, so he's needed to be more self-sufficient and self-reliant than we have since an early age.

And anyway, you talked about your phone calls while I was in a coma. Well that's an example. Although you didn't know it, that would have been a huge relief valve for him. Hearing you the express the emotions he was feeling would actually have been immensely helpful. He would have known it was normal to be as worried as he was and that he wasn't alone and he would have taken comfort from you. Her gaze grew a little unfocussed.

He has nightmares you know. Yasmin tilted her head with such a compassionate look on her face that Marella knew she would keep forcing the two to talk until Michael learned to be more open with at least her sister.

Not often, but sometimes after stressful events or particularly intense and difficult days he can get them. Bad ones. He was captured and tortured once, a long time ago, but he doesn't think the bad dreams will ever completely go away. She smiled with wry sadness at this evidence that her husband wasn't quite the eternal optimist Yasmin perceived.

He doesn't find it easy to accept that he can't control his dreams but there you are, some things you just have to live with.

Like injuries, Yasmin added sympathetically. I've never once heard him complain about not being able to see fully or not being able to move as he'd like. It's almost like it doesn't bother him.

Marella shrugged again. Pragmatism and hard work, was all she could reply. It's happened, it's the way it is, it wouldn't change anything or help to be upset about it. I'm sure he _was_ upset, he is human. If anything, _you_ would have seen it, I was unconscious! But he would have chosen to accept it as quickly as possible, both for himself and because he would have been so worried about me and so focused on getting that chopper out of that madman's hands as quickly as possible, he wouldn't have had much time to dwell on it and he would have forced himself to adapt.

Yasmin nodded thoughtfully. She had seen Archangel without his wings so to speak.

~***~

_After a few days of nightly update calls with Archangel, she'd finally been able to leave work and get on a flight. Arriving at the hospital and asking for the Deputy Director, thinking she'd just quickly say a polite hello before spending all her time with Marella; the nurse had asked if she was a relative and without thinking she'd nodded. The nurse explained that they'd recently informed Mr Briggs that the blindness in his left eye was permanent and she thought it might be a good time for him to have some company._

_The nurse hadn't been as on the ball as she'd thought, she'd been shown into Archangel's room, the only problem: he wasn't in it. Thinking he might be in the bathroom she'd waited a few minutes before realising he clearly wasn't. Assuming he must be in a treatment room she'd asked to be shown to Marella's room._

_Pushing the ajar door wide open she'd entered silently and found him. Sat in the chair next to Marella, holding her hand. His left leg in its brace was resting on a waste basket, the other was folded with his bare foot on the seat and his bandaged head propped on its knee. The casual pose and thin fabric of the hospital clothes gave him a strikingly vulnerable quality. She was about to go over to him when he shifted, displaying a blood stained white dressing taped over his left eye._

_A sense of shock hit her. More than the sight of her sister lying so still, seeing what this man that she knew cared about Marella, that she'd been speaking to only a few hours ago, would now suffer for the rest of his life, she felt a little ashamed at how she'd taken out her frustration and pain at her sister's coma on him. It wasn't his fault and she'd not made any allowance for the fact that he was seriously injured himself. Oh no – had she even asked how he was?_

_I'm sorry Marella. She heard him whisper with feeling. It's not fair. He didn't know she was in the room. He raised Marella's limp hand and pressed it to his cheek and she knew he was crying. She retreated but leaned against the door jamb, unable to tear herself away entirely. After a few minutes he she heard his soft voice again, murmuring to himself._

_Come on Michael, that's enough now. It's not the end of the world, not even close. You can still do your job. You can still walk. It's enough, don't be greedy. You should have been killed, don't quibble over the details. It is what it is. I can still see you my love. . . . his voice broke again. Marella, just be OK. Just please be alright._

_~***~_

The lounge sufficiently tidied they toasted each other once more over a glass of water and headed upstairs. At the guest bedroom, Yasmin gave her sister another long embrace.

I love you, both of you. Give Michael a big hug from me when you see him.


End file.
